To Reave and to Reap
by KyuubiNineTailedFox
Summary: Freya had never stepped foot in Bowerstone before, living in Mourningwood and all. But two out of place characters are sneaking around, so she followes them. They go into Bowerstone Industrial, and there Freya meets Reaver.


**A Reaver and Freya fic, just because.**

**Freya will be a little OOC to fit in with Reaver.**

**This isn't gonna be a romance by the way.**

* * *

><p>It was another cold day in Mourningwood. Freya often contemplated about moving, but never left the area. She hadn't even set foot in Bowerstone, in fear of what people would say about her. Because Freya is no ordinary person. She wasn't a human being; she had been told by a dead scholar that she was a Burmecian, an anthropomorphic rat, from the world of Gaia.<p>

The people of Mourningwood were a kind bunch, never treating Freya once like an outsider. She grew up with them.

* * *

><p>It was a few days after Freya's 21st birthday. Two men were running through the little village, looking very out of place. Freya had her suspicions and followed both of them, taking her lance, just in case. She reached the entrance to Bowerstone Industrial. Freya swallowed her fear and ran after them, hiding her face underneath her plain brown jacket.<p>

She followed the two men toward a large crowd that seemed to be protesting about something in front of a huge factory.

"-should be giving us better working conditions," A loud clang, "-and better pay!" Another loud clang.

Freya looked up to see a rather dashing man, who seemed to be losing his patience quickly.

"Ahem..."

Everyone looked up. Freya noticed that most of the people looked up at him with fear. After everyone's attention was caught, the man shot the protester. Freya wasn't listening to what was being said, but she heard another two gunshots.

"And that's why we're here. Reaver's been bad, but never this bad."

Freya looked to the side of her and the two men she had been following were there.

"We need to stop him, by any means necessary."

Now she knew this man's name... Reaver... In her absent-mindedness, Freya had not noticed Reaver leave the area. Freya looked around for any people left in the area. There were none. She readied herself to jump on the platform Reaver had been standing on. Her leg muscles tensed up and she sprang upwards, landing on the platform. Her dragoon training had definitely paid off in some circumstances.

She sneaked into the factory where Reaver had disappeared into. She stepped quietly on the metal bridges, silently following Reaver.

"If I were you I'd stop sneaking around my factories."

Freya tensed up and she quickly pulled her feathered hat down to cover her face. Reaver turned around.

"My dear, what business do you have here?"

"I was just... I thought I should tell you there are two men out to get you."

"Oh my, there are dozens out to get me. They aren't the only two."

"Please elaborate."

"You seem to be new here. Come, I shall take you to my mansion."

Everyone they passed backed away from Reaver as he walked confidently down Bowerstone Industrial.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the Millifields, Reaver not saying a word as they walked toward his mansion.<p>

"Kill em'... I bet Reaver'll ave' a load of gold..."

Freya went to grab her lance, but three gunshots interrupted her. Three bandits fell from the trees, blood pouring from their necks.

"Did you-"

"Yes dear, after all, I'm not the Hero of Skill for nothing now, am I?"

Freya's eyes looked up at him brightly. He was much taller than her, so when she looked up, her feathered hat tipped off of her head. Freya's breath caught in her throat. She went to run away, but Reaver stopped her.

"Why would you hide such a pretty face underneath such an atrocious hat?"

Freya couldn't function. She didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm not pretty..." She managed to mumble.

"Nonsense! Compared to the girls I've seen in Albion, you've got flare, you're different. In a good way of course."

Freya smiled at Reaver. From what she could tell he was a hard man, unforgiving and ruthless. But she found him so intriguing.

"So I take it you're a dragoon by the lance you're wielding. I hardly see any proper warriors anymore, usually just bandits, soldiers, common folk."

"I've lived in the Mourning Wood all my life." Freya said, admiring Bower Lake, "I've learned from the ghosts of past dragoons. I spent a lot of time training with them."

"But you hardly look it, you're wearing such peasant like clothes!" Reaver scoffed.

"Well, I've never really had much money."

"I feel rather like a gentleman taking you under my wings. I never even caught your name."

"Freya. My name is Freya."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna need some feedback about this, if you guys don't mind that is.<strong>


End file.
